Don't Get Too Friendly
by Knight of Angby Maybe
Summary: Sonserino e Grifinória, Malfoy e Weasley. Mas, quando duas pessoas devem estar juntas, não há frase paterna que as impeça.
1. Invisível

**Todos os personagens lidos a seguir foram criação da****Jô****e eu honestamente não quero lucrar com isso.**

**Boa Leitura.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I – Invisível.**

O sol entrava por entre as cortinas verdes do enorme quarto de Scorpius Malfoy. Uma penumbra aconchegante tomava de conta do cômodo, enquanto o rapaz loiro sorria durante o sono.

_Acaricia seu rosto rosado, afaga seus cabelos vermelhos, olha dentro de seus olhos azuis. Aquele não seria o paraíso?_

– SCORPIUS, ACORDA! – uma voz fria soou, tão alta que Scorpius caiu da cama, bufando com a interrupção. Era sempre assim, quando ele estava colando os lábios nos dela, alguém o chamava, ou ele mesmo acordava. Como se nem em seus sonhos isso fosse possível. – SCORPIUS, NÓS VAMOS NOS ATRASAR. _Eu odeio gritar como uma desesperada_! – Astoria disse, um pouco mais baixo, seus passos se aproximando do quarto do filho.

Abriu a porta de chofre e o encontrou sentado no chão, encostado na cama, cabisbaixo.

– O que houve, filho? – perguntou, aproximando-se de Scorpius e se ajoelhando ao seu lado. A testa lisa franzida em sinal de visível preocupação. – Sonho ruim? – ele assentiu.

Porque aquele era um sonho ruim. Uma tentação. Aquilo era o seu inconsciente lhe mostrando que aquele momento _nunca_ iria acontecer, mostrando-lhe que aquele rosto _nunca_ seria acariciado pelas suas mãos. Era aquele tipo de sonho em que você quer acordar e não consegue; porque, se ele não acordasse, provaria do divino, do sublime, e não saberia mais viver sem. Mas por outro lado, se ele acordasse, nunca saberia como era se sentir completo.

Astoria não pareceu compreender desta forma.

– Não é sempre assim? – ela perguntou retoricamente. – Sempre que você vai à Hogwarts, tem pesadelos. – afagou os cabelos quase brancos do filho e se levantou. – Acho que é a aura daquele colégio que é ruim. Mas seu pai nunca me escuta. – sorriu para Scorpius. – Arrume-se logo, não queremos chegar atrasados, queremos? – o rapaz balançou a cabeça e, com um último sorriso mínimo para ele, Astoria deixou o quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado.

A se ver sozinho no quarto novamente, Scorpius cerrou os olhos com força e se concentrou no que restava de seu último sonho. O cheiro de verde, de natureza, a calmaria, a pele macia, os olhos vivos, os cabelos que deslizavam por seus dedos...

Abriu os olhos com fugacidade. Cansara de viver de sonhos, cansara de viver de pensamentos irreais, pensamentos que nunca, sequer por um momento, seriam verossímeis.

Mas, mesmo que tentasse com todo afinco, Scorpius não conseguia esquecê-la. Às vezes ele se deitava em sua cama e contava os defeitos dela, pois ela os deveria ter. Ficava até horas da noite a xingá-la e, quando pensava que havia conseguido, dormia e sonhava com ela.

_E desde quando_?

Sete anos! _Sete_ míseros anos pensando na única garota que não o encarava, que não o idolatrava, mas que também não o julgava nem tampouco o xingava. Scorpius a amava mesmo antes de vê-la, mesmo antes de visualizar seu sorriso simples e encantador, rindo das piadas dos primos; mesmo antes de se perder em seus olhos de um azul cobalto, ele já a amava. Nunca saberia explicar como tal coisa poderia acontecer, mas era a verdade. Porque, quando Scorpius Malfoy viu Rose Weasley pela primeira vez, não houve surpresas ou indagações, só houve um ar morno que entrou pelos seus poros e lhe impediu de respirar.

Levantou-se abruptamente e se dirigiu ao banheiro de mármore, ainda divagando a idéia de Rose o encantar de uma maneira tão forte. Porque não era possível que uma pessoa emanasse tanta luz, e também não era possível que essa luz o cegasse tanto.

A plataforma 9¾ já estava lotada de alunos apressados com seus malões e com a tão conhecida névoa que o expresso vermelho exalava.

Draco Malfoy, já com algumas rugas e com alguns fios brancos, que em quase nada se diferenciavam de seus cabelos loiros, cedeu um longo abraço a Scorpius, que o aceitou de bom-grado, dizendo que sentiria saudades do pai. Logo após, abraçou Astoria, que lhe deu recomendações e lhe desejou boa sorte com os N.I.E.M's, que ele faria naquele ano.

– Não se preocupe, mãe. – Scorpius respondeu às recomendações exageradas de Astoria Malfoy, que parecia tão nova como se ainda tivesse trinta anos. – Me comportarei direitinho esse ano. Só por ser meu último. – os pais lhe sorriram e o rapaz deu as costas, indo em direção ao Expresso de Hogwarts, que já dava seus últimos apitos.

Como o Monitor-Chefe que era, Scorpius se dirigiu ao vagão dos Monitores, localizado no inicio do trem. Seu pensamento ainda quedava-se no sonho que o amanheceu, pois foi o mais diferente dos sonhos. Não pelas imagens, porque eram sempre as mesmas, mas sim pelo cheiro de vegetação pós-chuva e o aroma que Rose exalava. Era tão magnífico que Scorpius deixou-se perder nele por alguns instantes, até que o cheiro se foi com uma brisa imaginária.

– Bom dia, Malfoy. – disse com falsa alegria Christopher Wood, o coordenador da Monitoria. Um garoto forte e bem aparentado que fazia o mesmo ano que Scorpius, com a diferença de ter sido sorteado para a Grifinória.

_Lógico_.

– Bom dia, Wood. – Scorpius respondeu com seu tom superior de sempre.

– Como foi o verão, M...? – Wood parou no meio da pergunta e piscou para alguém atrás de Scorpius, que sentiu um embrulho no estômago e uma felicidade disfarçável.

Era Rose Weasley.

– Bom dia, Christopher. – ela desejou, sua voz adentrando os ouvidos de Scorpius como música. – Bom dia, Malfoy. – e sorriu com cordialidade para ele, que retribuiu, policiando-se.

De repente, como se o teto do vagão fosse retirado, tudo ali ficou mais iluminado e mais vivo. Era como se tudo que Rose tocasse virasse luz, tornasse belo, esplêndido, fabuloso.

Scorpius nunca se deixou levar, aparentemente, pelo que sentia por Rose. E ele era tão bom ator que ninguém nunca havia percebido o seu modo de olhar para ela. Com ternura.

Porque todas as emoções e sensações que não conseguia deixar de sentir, Scorpius camuflava com sua arrogância e com seu egoísmo. E sempre que, de alguma maneira, Rose passava por ele e lhe exibia um esboço perfeito de um suposto sorriso cordial, Scorpius esquecia-se de seu escudo egocêntrico e focava toda a sua existência nela. Só na imagem dela.

Chegaram à Hogwarts quando a noitinha despontou e o cheiro do lago alcançou as narinas dos estudantes.

Acompanhou a Seleção das Casas com atenção e aplaudiu, mesmo sem emoção, todos os alunos que entravam para a Sonserina. Tentava disfarçar os olhares que lançava a mesa da Grifinória, uma mesa distante da sua, mas os cabelos de fogo de Rose o chamavam e, quando ele se via, estava a admirando.

Ela aplaudia a todos os alunos, até aqueles que não iam para a sua casa, Grifinória. Depois comentava algo com Albus Potter, seu primo, e os dois riam. Scorpius até podia escutar sua risada melodiosa e alegre, até mesmo podia sentir os pulmões dela se contraindo após alguns minutos rindo sem parar de um comentário que sua prima Lily fez a respeito de um Lufa-Lufa carrancudo demais para ter onze anos.

Hector Zabini lhe falava algo a respeito de suas férias de verão, mas Scorpius não estava muito atento. Era sempre assim durante as primeiras semanas de aula, ele se perdia na visão deslumbrante de Rose e não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Depois se acostumava, de certo modo, a vê-la em sua rotina aparentemente divertida.

Após um banquete delicioso, Scorpius levou os novos Sonserinos, que andavam todos, não se sabia se por coincidência ou porque todos os Sonserinos que Scorpius conhecia andavam assim, com os queixos elegantemente arqueados, para seus dormitórios.

Deitou-se em sua cama de dossel e colcha verde e contemplou o teto adornado de madeira, as pálpebras fechando-se não por sono, mas sim por necessidade. As visões sempre ficam mais nítidas quando fechamos os olhos, somos até capazes de entrar completamente nelas. E era exatamente isso que Scorpius queria. Encontrar uma memória e entrar de cabeça nela.

Dormiu antes que percebesse, sorrindo.

* * *

**N.a:** E então, gostaram? Vou tentar seguir esse tipo de narração até o fim do quinto, sabe, sem muitas falas e mais pensamentos, mas não prometo lá muita coisa. Simplesmente _adoro_ os diálogos entre Scorpius e Rose, então esperem muitas conversas entre os dois.

Cuidem-se,

Pollita

(**Editado** em 11 de Fevereiro de 2011 porque essa autora que vos fala não entende porque colocou esse poema _anyway_)


	2. Dúvidas

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II – Dúvidas.**

Eram rostos que o olhavam torto, rostos tortos.

Não era lá um incomodo para ele. Os alunos o encaravam com sentimentos oblíquos e a recíproca era mais do que sincera.

Scorpius não se importava com outros, porque os outros não se importavam com ele.

Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina e passou a balançar o copo com suco de abóbora, vendo o líqüido alaranjado ir de uma borda a outra, enquanto Hans Nott conversava com ele.

_Sobre o que ele falava mesmo?_

Alguns alunos se levantaram quase que no mesmo instante, indo até a pequena fila que se formava no pátio.

Bufando, Scorpius os imitou. Teria de vigiar os terceir'anistas e os quart'anistas no primeiro passeio à Hogsmead do ano letivo.

Passou pelos outros alunos, sentindo o vento frio dos jardins brancos pela neve, e estacou no portão de ferro ao ver a outra monitora que esperava os alunos.

_Ela também era monitora-chefe, não é mesmo?_

– Bom dia, Malfoy. – cumprimentou, sorrindo com alguns dentes a mais.

_Ou ele estava imaginando?_

– Bom dia, Weasley. – ficou ao lado dela, esperando pelo resto dos alunos que mostravam suas autorizações, impassível por fora, exultante por dentro.

– Não se preocupe, nós só precisamos deixá-los em Hogsmead à salvo. – Rose tentou acalmá-lo, no momento em que os portões se abriram (empurrando a neve acumulada) e os alunos foram em direção à estradinha de neve, falando alto e correndo.

– É exatamente por isso que estou preocupado. – Scorpius respondeu, sério; expressão que mudou imediatamente ao ouvir uma gargalhada de Rose, seguida de um suspiro.

– Nós não éramos assim em nossos terceiro e quarto anos. – os dois observaram uns moleques iniciando uma guerra de neve, que acabou antes mesmo de acertar a primeira vítima (uma gordinha solitária e cabisbaixa). Rose havia derretido a bola de neve com um floreio certeiro. – O próximo engraçadinho que iniciar uma guerra de neve, – ralhou, em alto e bom som – voltará para o castelo antes mesmo de _vislumbrar_ o povoado. – Scorpius riu com gosto, todos os alunos que estavam mais atrás pararam de chofre e olharam perplexos para Rose, que estava séria.

– Ela não está brincando. – o loiro acrescentou, ao que os alunos voltaram a andar, resmungando.

Os monitores-chefe seguiram os pré-adolescentes, atentos. E Scorpius procurou por todos os cantos um assunto para conversar com Rose, que assoviava uma música de Natal. Ele já havia caído na perdição de uma conversa com ela, e a sensação era tão boa que o loiro simplesmente não queria abrir mão. Pensou em perguntar sobre as aulas...

_E se fosse pessoal demais?_

– Imagine só a cara do meu irmão ao ver que eu estou andando com você. – Rose quebrou o silêncio, admirando um casal de quart'anistas de mãos dadas.

– Mas você só está cumprindo o dever de monitora-chefe. – ela sorriu e Scorpius percebeu que sorria também, minimamente.

– Você não conhece o Hugo. – Scorpius tentou se lembrar do rapaz e instintivamente levou a mão ao maxilar.

– Não foi ele que me deu um soco no ano passado? – Rose riu baixinho e assentiu. – O que foi que eu fiz mesmo?

– Acho que ter ficado no caminho dele já foi motivo suficiente. – os dois riram.

– Sua família inteira me odeia. – havia uma nota mal contida de rancor na voz dele, mas Rose não percebeu. Ela ainda encarava o casal de mãos dadas com um meio sorriso no rosto, parecia estar refletindo sobre o que Scorpius acabara de dizer.

– Albus e Lily não te odeiam. – foi a resposta.

– Ajudou bastante...

– _Eu_ não te odeio. – passou a observá-la e devolveu ao sorriso que ela lhe oferecia.

Sincero.

_Há quanto tempo não sorria assim?_

– Bom saber. – Scorpius respondeu, ainda sem tirar o sorriso que ele esqueceu que sabia formar. Rose o olhou e seus olhos cintilavam, juntamente com seu rosto, mais rosado que o normal.

_Não será pelo frio, será?_

Estavam mais próximos do povoado e Scorpius se sentiu meio desesperado. A presença silenciosa de Rose não o deixava ficar completamente.

_Mas, e quando eles chegarem ao destino?_

A resposta veio em formato de uma placa, que dizia claramente, apesar da neve: "_Bem vindos à Hogsmead_". Ao ler aquilo, o estômago de Scorpius se encolheu e ele sentiu raiva por ter de se despedir. Mas não raiva dela.

Com o passar dos anos, Scorpius descobriu que não conseguia sentir raiva de Rose. Não só pela imagem serena e pura que ela transmitia, mas também porque ele sabia que, se deixasse um sentimento como a raiva se apossar do que sustentava pela ruiva, Scorpius perderia o único sentimento bom que tinha o conhecimento de possuir.

E ele não permitiria tal perda.

Porque, se houveram dias em que Scorpius desejou ser inteiramente bom, esses dias sempre começavam com um vislumbre do sorriso cordial de Rose.

_O esboço perfeito de um suposto sorriso cordial._

Era um efeito que só ela encadeava. Ele sorria com sinceridade, ria com facilidade, possuía bom humor. Com Rose, Scorpius sentia que fazia a diferença, que podia "mudar o mundo" de alguma maneira. Uma pena que esses momentos eram sempre fugazes.

– Acho que aqui nos despedimos. – disse por fim, amaldiçoando o caminho por ser tão curto.

Rose deu um tapinha em seu ombro e foi caminhando, sem olhar para trás, enquanto Scorpius admirava seu modo comum e suave de caminhar.

Quando ele já ia virando para entrar na Dedosdemel, Scorpius viu Rose parar sua caminhada e voltar-se para onde o loiro estava. Ela sorriu de leve e pareceu enfrentar uma batalha interna.

– Malfoy, – chamou desnecessariamente, já que os olhos do rapaz estavam presos nela. – Se você quiser me acompanhar... – encarou os sapatos sujos de neve. – Que tal? – ele franziu a testa e sorriu, indo até ela.

– Você não vai às Gemialidades, vai? – Scorpius perguntou logo que eles retornaram à caminhada.

– Não, não precisa pegar sua varinha. – Rose respondeu sorrindo, enquanto os dois viraram a esquina. – E, Hugo e Lily ficaram no castelo. – acrescentou.

– E o Potter?

– Namorando. – sua voz soava tão divertida que, mesmo sem entender por completo a piada, Scorpius riu.

– Então, estou fora de perigo? – ele brincou e percebeu pr'aonde eles estavam indo. – Ou você pretende me matar na Casa dos Gritos? – Rose gargalhou.

– Não, não pretendo te matar. – as bochechas dela ficaram rubras e ela encarou o casarão velho com admiração. – Este é o meu refúgio quando venho à Hogsmead. Não gosto de lugares movimentados e multidões. – Scorpius observou seu perfil e sorriu fracamente.

_Por que ela contava isso a ele?_

– Pensei que fosse mal assombrada. – comentou, vendo Rose sorrir feito uma criança e ir até o portão de madeira, abrindo-o.

– Vai me dizer que você tem medo de fantasmas!

Ainda rindo com a brincadeira, Scorpius foi até o portão (já aberto por Rose) e entrou no terreno coberto de neve, observando como o jardim estava mal cuidado e como a sebe branca estava enorme.

Ele olhou para Rose, que já segurava a porta para a sala e sorria, encorajando-o.

_Não seria tudo um sonho?_

_Ou um pesadelo?_

Sorriu de volta, não poderia ser um pesadelo. Não quando ele via aquele sorriso de dentes a mais.

_Já pensou se não é a sua imaginação?_

**Não!**

A casa dos gritos era mais destruída por dentro do que por fora. Como se uma fera indomável ficasse confinada no casarão por, pelo menos, algumas horas. Rose pareceu notar o aturdimento do rapaz, porque disse:

– A fera que morava aqui já se foi há muito tempo. – ela sentou em uma poltrona velha e rasgada e correu os olhos calmos pela sala de madeira. – Acho que por isso esse lugar me acalma. – apontou para o sofá e Scorpius sentou nele, sentindo a madeira lhe cutucar. Remexeu-se, desconfortável.

Logo após, os dois entraram em um silêncio aconchegante, onde Rose cerrava os olhos e descansava a cabeça na poltrona, e Scorpius a observava com um sorriso disfarçável, uma dúvida forçando-o a falar sem que ele percebesse.

– Por que você está fazendo isso, – ponderou pelo nome que a chamaria. – Weasley? – a ruiva abriu os olhos e o encarou com uma serenidade que queimava. Aprumou-se na poltrona e desviou os olhos para o céu nublado, voltando-se para Scorpius logo depois.

– Bem, há seis anos que somos colegas de turma e nunca conversamos direito... – hesitou. – Acho que mais pelo fato de você ser um Sonserino... Hm, para falar a verdade... – as bochechas dela coraram imperceptivelmente. – Eu queria ver se valia a pena desobedecer a uma ordem do meu pai para falar com você. Talvez seja o fato de estarmos no último ano e quebrar regras seja mais divertido. – acrescentou, como que se desculpando.

E então, pela segunda vez só naquele dia, Scorpius sorriu com sinceridade.

– E vale a pena? – perguntou, vendo Rose relaxar e adquirir uma expressão divertidamente misteriosa.

– Ainda estou ponderando. – Scorpius arqueou a sobrancelha direita. – Nunca desobedeci meu pai.

– Você está desobedecendo agora. – ela riu e suspirou.

– É, estou.

Após aquele comentário, Rose mostrou-se mais a vontade na presença de Scorpius, tendo até mostrado seus livros preferidos, que estavam escondidos em um baú no andar de cima. Eram sobre magia antiga, o assunto predileto de Rose.

Livros velhos e mofados nos quais ela se perdia e amava. Livros que fazia seus olhos azuis cobalto brilharem como um lago cristalino banhado pelo sol.

Scorpius desejou, enquanto a via folhear um dos livros com afeto maternal, ser um daqueles livros. Não o importava a sabedoria que eles possuíam, nem o afligia a poeira que era a camada de suas capas, ou a velhice que arrancava suas folhas. Ele seria capaz de perder todas as suas folhas para ser afagado pelos dedos finos e delicados da ruiva. Então, contanto que Rose o segurasse e o folheasse com aquela ternura, todo o esquecimento dentro de um baú velho valeria a pena.

Desviando os olhos da visão sublime a sua frente, Scorpius notou uma pequena varanda no quarto destruído (talvez o mais destruído de todos, onde até a cama estava quebrada). Foi até lá e sorriu com a visão que se estendia: o pequeno povoado de Hogsmead era banhado pelo sol alaranjado, que lutava contra as nuvens que insistiam em cobri-lo.

Sentiu Rose pôr-se ao seu lado e uma paz desconhecida o invadiu. Queria descer às ruas de Hogsmead e dançar com as velhinhas, beijar a testa das crianças, sorrir para os inimigos, ser inteiramente bom. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Scorpius queria ficar admirando a paisagem que a varanda exibia ao lado de Rose, para sempre.

_E quem garante que ela também queira ficar assim?_

– Acho que nós devemos voltar para vigiar os pestinhas. – a ruiva quebrou o silêncio divino, apontando para um grupinho de pré-adolescentes que se formava em frente à Estação de Trem.

– Tomara que eles estejam cansados demais para tentar outra guerra de neve. – ele zombou, enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção ao grupo.

Alguns rapazes, que mais cedo haviam iniciado a guerra de neve, encolheram-se ao ver os monitores-chefe se aproximando e Scorpius não pôde deixar de acrescentar.

– Ou talvez eles estejam _temerosos_ demais para tentar algo.

Rose riu e o loiro pôde ver, por detrás do emaranhado de cabelos ruivos e do gorro Grifinório, as orelhas dela ficarem vermelhas.

_Por causa do seu comentário?_

Organizaram o grupo e partiram de volta para o castelo de Hogwarts, o vento frio zunindo e batendo no rosto deles, como pequenas facas.

A volta foi mais calma e mais rápida que a ida. Talvez porque Scorpius e Rose passaram o caminho inteiro conversando, ou porque os alunos estavam cansados (ou temerosos mesmo), ou, talvez, porque as voltas são sempre mais imperceptíveis que as idas.

Talvez essa diferença se deva ao fato de que quando "vamos", pensamos em como será no destino e ficamos ansiosos. E, quando "voltamos", passamos o caminho pensando em como foi chegar ao destino.

Era a diferença entre a ansiedade e as boas lembranças.

Seus colegas de casa ainda perguntaram onde ele havia ido e disseram que o haviam procurado por todo o povoado, porém, obviamente, sem encontrá-lo. Scorpius só deu os ombros e disse que não queria ser encontrado, sem medo do que aquele comentário causaria.

Deitou-se na cama de dossel e colchões verdes após um jantar silencioso, com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios.

_Aquilo tudo havia mesmo acontecido?_

Dormiu antes de encontrar a resposta.

* * *

**N.a:** Eu disse que os diálogos deles iriam aparecer muitas vezes. Vicia, sabe? (hoho, sabemos). Então, explicando algumas coisas, não é mais o Filch quem verifica as autorizações, porque o coitado já deve ter morrido, só que eu não quis expandir a informação, pra não ficar aquela coisa chata. Bem, espero que tenham gostado.

Cuidem-se,

Pollita.


	3. Coincidências

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III – Coincidências.**

O pequeno Corvinal organizava os papéis febrilmente, as mãozinhas tremiam e os olhos temerosos vez ou outra se fixavam em Scorpius, que o encarava com superioridade.

Já se fazia duas horas que os dois permaneciam em seus respectivos lugares, cada um concentrado em seu trabalho.

Cansando-se daquilo, Scorpius se inclinou na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

– Então, Hudson, o que você fez para receber um olhar de imenso desgosto do e uma detenção supervisionada por mim? – Danny Hudson ergueu os olhos escuros dos históricos poentos, nervoso.

– Ãah... E-eu, e-e-eu az-azarei meu co-colega de-de cl-classe. – balbuciou, fazendo Scorpius esboçar um sorriso de escárnio.

– O que o seu colega fez? – o loiro perguntou, ao que Danny largou de vez os papéis e passou a mão direita pelos fios lisos e escuros que iam até os ombros, o medo se esvaindo.

– E-ele falo-ou o qu-e-e não devia. – Scorpius riu, sem emoção.

– Diga o que, – ordenou, olhando ao redor da masmorra por puro reflexo, seu olhar parando na porta trancada. – e talvez eu lhe livre de uma semana de detenção.

O Corvinal aparentou estar confuso, e Scorpius estreitou os olhos. Ele sabia o que Henry Nott, o Sonserino colega de classe de Danny, havia dito. E sabia que havia sido uma ofensa suja. Mas seria mais divertido ouvir a versão de Danny, que parecia estar considerando contá-la e ficar livre de uma semana do sorriso de escárnio de Scorpius, ou não contar e passar mais seis noites com aqueles papéis fedidos, naquela masmorra escura. Enfim, ele assentiu, e Scorpius sentou-se na ponta da cadeira, interessado.

– Eu esta-tava sentado, na minha, sabe? – Danny começou. – E-então Nott apareceu co-com o grupi-pinho dele... _Aquele idiota_!

– Ok, Ok. Foi só porque ele _apareceu_ que você o azarou? – Danny fez um gesto displicente.

– Eu não sou farinha do mesmo saco. Não azaro as pessoas só porque não fui com a cara delas. – Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas e perguntou, tentando soar sério.

– Então, "-do-mesmo-saco", o que Nott disse de tão grave que você tenha se obrigado a quebrar uma de suas regras de _valores morais_? – o Corvinal estreitou os olhos.

– Ele jogou minha poção no chão e me chamou de cigano ladrão e sangue-ruim. – Scorpius aprumou-se na cadeira. Não tinha sido esta a versão de Henry. Na "historinha" que ele contou, não existiam poções ao chão ou "cigano ladrão" e "sangue-ruim". _Desgraçado mentiroso!_

– Ok, Nott é um filho-da-mãe. Da próxima vez você não quebra sua regra anti-azarações e deixa a varinha guardada. – Danny assentiu e começou a guardar seus papéis, parando ao notar a expressão sinceramente séria do monitor.

– Ele mentiu pra você, não foi? – Scorpius assentiu e organizou os papéis com um feitiço não-verbal.

– Vamos. – puxou o primeir'anista pelo braço e os dois iniciaram uma caminhada silenciosa pelos corredores escuros.

Pararam em frente ao busto da águia Corvinal e Scorpius se virou para Danny.

– Vou dizer ao que você se comportou tão bem que tive de lhe liberar. – o Corvinal assentiu. – E não caia mais nos insultos do Nott, Ok? – Danny repetiu o gesto e respondeu à pergunta do busto, entrando no Salão Comunal em seguida, deixando Scorpius sozinho.

O Sonserino suspirou pesadamente, mas não foi para as masmorras, como sua razão impelia. Ele tratou de caminhar pelos corredores escuros e frios, tentando organizar as idéias.

Sentiu um calafrio na espinha, e olhou ao redor. A porta para a Torre de Astronomia estava entreaberta, e pelo pequeno espaço que alguém se esqueceu de fechar, saía uivos do vento forte.

Bufando baixo, Scorpius foi até a porta, na intenção de fechá-la, e o que viu o fez sorrir abertamente. Rose Weasley admirava o céu escuro apinhado de estrelas, o tronco completamente escorado no parapeito da 'varanda', absorta; vários pergaminhos deixados de lado.

Coincidência ou ele sempre a encontrava sozinha?

Abriu um pouco mais da porta e entrou na Torre, os olhos fixos na imagem à frente. Encostou-se na parede e fechou a porta com cuidado.

– Esse é mais um esconderijo que eu descubro? – ele brincou, ao que Rose virou-se imediatamente para encará-lo, assustada. Ao vê-lo, ela sorriu.

– Só espero que você não use isso em seu _plano maligno_. – a ruiva disse, sarcástica, no momento em que Scorpius ficou ao seu lado. Ele sorriu e estreitou os olhos para a visão dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

– Hugo? – o loiro perguntou, referindo-se às prováveis idéias sobre Sonserinos do caçula Weasley.

– Ah, ele disse que você me prenderia em uma masmorra e me torturaria até a morte. – então ela se virou para Scorpius e concluiu dramática. – Você não pretende fazer isso, pretende? – ele soltou um riso fraco.

– Talvez eu pretenda. – Rose riu e disse algo como "Saiba que eu resistirei até o meu último suspiro", mas seu pequeno discurso de defesa foi interrompido por uma rajada de vento que passou uivando alto por eles. Scorpius olhou para Rose por puro reflexo.

Os cabelos revoltos e ruivos voavam, como uma labareda; o rosto estava relaxado e pálido pelo frio; nos lábios vermelhos formava-se um sorriso genuíno e as pálpebras, que sustentavam pequenos cílios ruivos, fechavam-se de forma serena.

Scorpius se viu perguntando como alguém poderia não se apaixonar por ela.

– Se você pegar um resfriado, seu irmão vai dizer que a culpa foi minha. – o loiro zombou, voltando a mirar os terrenos e uma pequena parte de Hogsmead.

– Hugo fala demais. – Rose respondeu, voltando à si e arrumando seus pergaminhos espalhados pelo vento.

– Sei disso. – e os dois se calaram por meros segundos. Scorpius escorou-se no parapeito e sorriu disfarçadamente quando sentiu Rose escorar-se ao seu lado, tão perto que seus ombros se chocaram.

Os dois suspiraram e perguntaram em uníssono:

– Então, o que você faz aqui? – encararam-se e caíram na gargalhada.

Scorpius parou de rir e se preocupou em escutar o som da risada rouca da ruiva ao lado. Ele não estava acostumado em rir longamente, mas o loiro tinha de admitir que ultimamente ria mais do que em dezessete anos de vida. E sem um pingo de escárnio.

– Você responde primeiro. – Rose pediu, ainda risonha. As maçãs do rosto e as bochechas vermelhas.

Coincidência ou ela sempre ficava vermelha perto dele?

– Ok, eu estava supervisionando uma detenção.

– Até agora? – Scorpius soltou um suspiro.

– O garoto sabe azarar alguém quando quer.

– Foi o Hudson? – ele assentiu. – Eu ouvi falar que ele azarou Henry Nott.

– Nott mereceu. Eu também o azararia. – Rose colocou os cotovelos no parapeito e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, admirando o lago negro com o cenho franzido, como se refletisse.

– Bem, para você azarar alguém não é tão difícil. – Scorpius arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda. – Você pode querer me jogar lá embaixo pelo que eu vou te dizer, só que nisso você e o Hugo são idênticos. – então ela se calou, sem olhá-lo nos olhos, como se esperasse que ele realmente a jogasse da Torre em uma explosão de raiva.

Mas o que ele sentiu foi completamente o oposto da raiva.

Uma onda de afeição que Scorpius nunca havia sentido o abateu de uma maneira tão forte que ele ficou atordoado.

Rose não estava julgando seu pavio-curto. Ela simplesmente o estava apontando algo que o loiro deveria perceber como erro sozinho.

Significava que ela se preocupava com ele; significava que Rose se importava com Scorpius, _gostava_ dele!

Então, com a surpresa da informação fervendo no rosto, Scorpius sentiu que corava. E ele nunca havia corado; nem quando deu seu primeiro beijo, ou quando declarou seu falso amor à sua primeira namorada.

Scorpius achava que corar em frente a um momento desses era fraqueza. Mas ele não se sentiu fraco; na verdade, ele nunca havia se sentido tão forte, nem tão humano.

Ele percebeu que pensar que só os fracos deixavam-se corar era idiotice, e que o enrubescer das bochechas era tão humano quanto respirar. O loiro notou, com tristeza, que ele não estava sendo humano nos últimos anos.

Coincidência ou Rose sempre o fazia encarar seu passado e seus erros sem medo?

– Eu nunca te jogaria da Torre. – terminou por dizer, ao que Rose se virou para encará-lo e sorriu com dentes a mais, como de costume. – Seria muito óbvio. – acrescentou e a ruiva riu e bateu de leve no braço dele, voltando a se escorar próximo ao amigo.

– Você não tem idéia do número de azarações que eu conheço. – ela disse, gesticulando com a cabeça. Scorpius riu e notou os pergaminhos toscamente arrumados em um pequeno fichário cinza e formal.

– E o que você estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou, a voz carregada de sarcasmo. Rose suspirou, risonha.

– Eu estava estudando Astronomia. – depois de dito isso, a ruiva olhou de soslaio para o velho Telescópio encostado em um canto próximo ao parapeito.

– Por quê? – Rose encolheu os ombros.

– Fique i sem sono, e estudar Astronomia no Salão Comunal não é tão divertido. – os dois sorriram.

Mais uma rajada de vento passou por eles e Scorpius pôde vislumbrar o azul cobalto de Rose cintilar por um fugaz momento. A garota abraçou o corpo e tremeu de frio.

– Acho melhor encerrarmos a noite. – ele aconselhou, ao que Rose concordou e pegou seus pergaminhos, os dois indo em direção à porta em seguida.

Os dois saíram da Torre e caminharam por corredores escuros e frios, sem dizer palavra alguma. Scorpius sentia que deveria dizer algo, mas não sabia o que. De repente, notou que os dois estavam subindo para uma das Torres, em vez de descer para as masmorras, como _ele_ deveria estar fazendo.

– Rose? – chamou. A ruiva parou de caminhar e se virou para encará-lo. – Pr'aonde estamos indo? – ela piscou e, após refletir por um momento, soltou uma risada fraca.

– Acho que estou indo para meu Salão Comunal. E você? – Scorpius coçou o queixo.

– Acho que, como bom cavalheiro que sou, deveria lhe deixar em seu Salão Comunal. – Rose assentiu e os dois continuaram a caminhada.

– Esta não é só mais uma estratégia para sua Casa descobrir onde fica a entrada do meu Salão Comunal, é? – o loiro riu, pensando que, se ele realmente aspirasse conhecer a entrada para o 'esconderijo' dos Grifinórios, certamente o plano seria um fracasso. Scorpius não se lembrava dos corredores por onde passou, só o que ele havia notado era que Rose caminhava como se flutuasse por cima de seus sapatos; e a forma maternal que ela segurava suas anotações.

– Não se preocupe, meus planos malignos foram encerrados quando você ameaçou me azarar com todo o seu conhecimento. – Rose soltou uma gargalhada sincera.

– Que bom que deu certo. – os dois chegaram a um quadro de uma mulher extremamente gorda, e aparentemente bêbada, e a ruiva se virou para encarar Scorpius, suspirando. – Bem, chegamos. – o garoto olhou ao redor, procurando por uma suposta passagem secreta.

– Chegamos? – Rose apontou para o quadro.

– Só preciso dizer a senha e pronto, os espectros não poderão mais me alcançar. – depois sorriu como uma criança e esperou que Scorpius dissesse algo, ele se viu falando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

– Ela tem condições de assimilar o que você disser? – Rose, mais uma vez, caiu na gargalhada, olhando de soslaio para a tal mulher do quadro e acordando esta.

– Creio que sim. No Natal ela está em pior estado e consegue impedir que os 'intrusos' entrem por _senhas inventadas_. – Scorpius arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Alguém já tentou fazer isso? – Rose assentiu e suspirou novamente, com um ar cansado.

– Bem, Scorpius, acho que nos vemos amanhã, talvez. – foi a vez de Scorpius assentir, perdendo-se na leveza com que Rose lhe sorria, virava-se para o quadro, dizia-lhe a senha, acenava para o loiro, e desaparecia por um buraco aberto pela tal mulher gorda. Realmente, se aquele fosse um plano 'anti-Grifinória', ele teria fracassado completamente.

– Então, _Sonserino_, o que você está esperando para ir contar na sua _masmorra_ o que ouviu aqui? – Scorpius acordou de seu pequeno devaneio e piscou algumas vezes. A senhora do quadro lhe falava e ela não parecia muito contente em ver um Sonserino à porta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ele sorriu ironicamente.

– Estou esperando que a senhora me diga qual é a senha, não a ouvi direito. – a mulher bufou e praguejou alguns nomes que não deveriam ser ditos na frente de crianças. Scorpius só balançou a cabeça negativamente e iniciou uma caminhada silenciosa e reflexiva até as masmorras, até o seu Salão Comunal.

Ninguém lhe perguntou onde estivera, mesmo que já fosse tarde o suficiente para que seus colegas de quarto nem ao menos conseguissem formular uma palavra sequer. Deitou-se em sua cama de dossel e colchas verdes e se viu pensando no sorriso infantil de Rose.

Coincidência ou ele sempre dormia pensando nela?

* * *

**N.a:** Não se preocupem que a nota da autora vai ser minúscula, só porque eu não consigo escrever muita coisa. Terminei esse capítulo ontem, mas minha mãe 'seqüestrou' meu cabo e eu não pude postar. Mas, enfim, não vou escrever muito, como já disse; só peço que não me odeiem e aproveitem porque eu _adorei_ escrever esse capítulo.

Enfim, cuidem-se,

Pollita.


	4. Covarde

**Boa Leitura.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV – Covarde.**

_Covarde_, Scorpius se xingou, após despedir-se de Rose. Aquela era a oitava vez que a inevitável declaração lhe vinha à língua, mas ele sempre dava para trás, com medo da reação dela. Medo de que aquele sorriso tão amigável desaparecesse de seus lábios vermelhos e Scorpius a perdesse de vez.

Então, fazendo a oitava careta do mês, o loiro seguiu para seu Salão Comunal, seu bom-humor desaparecendo na medida em que seus passos o aproximavam das masmorras.

– Boa noite, Scorpius! – Janice, uma Sonserina ruiva e arrogante, o cumprimentou, fazendo o rapaz pular para trás de susto.

Scorpius gostava de olhar para o cabelo ruivo escuro de Janice, dava-lhe a sensação de que Rose era única, e que nenhum tom avermelhado poderia se igualar ao seu vermelho vivo e afogueado. Para ele, o ruivo de Janice era tão feio quanto as intenções da garota.

– Boa noite, Janice. – respondeu finalmente, a contragosto.

A Sonserina se aproximou lentamente e sorriu, flertando. Scorpius suspirou cansado e a encarou com tédio.

– O que você faz aqui numa hora dessas, Scorpius? – ela perguntou, tentando alcançá-lo enquanto o loiro seguia sua caminhada.

– Só passeando. – Janice bufou.

– Você estava com Rose Weasley, não é mesmo? – o desprezo na voz de Janice fez Scorpius estacar e se voltar para encarar o rosto de modelo da garota com raiva.

– E se eu estivesse? – perguntou entre os dentes, rude. Janice riu com maldade.

– Sinceramente, o que você vê nela? Como se já não bastasse todos aqueles Grifinórios nos olhando com ódio, você ainda se envolve com a Weasley Sabe-Tudo? Hoje de manhã o pivete Weasley quase que me arranca o braço ao passar por mim. Não que eu me importe com eles, mas essa sua _relaçãozinha_ com aquela garota nos está rendendo alguns problemas, sabe? O problema é que você é tão egoís...

– OK! – Scorpius gritou; a voz insuportável de Janice ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos como ondas de rádio. – Não me importa o que _você_ pensa da minha A-M-I-Z-A-D-E com a Rose. Nem você nem aqueles outros urubus! Eu não conheço nenhuma regra que me impeça de falar com ela, andar com ela. E me desculpe se o Weasley quase arrancou seu braço, da próxima vez, espero que ele passe com mais força.

Então ele deu as costas à Janice e voltou para seu caminho, o mau-humor já tomando proporções inimagináveis. Mas, antes que ele ficasse distante o suficiente, Janice provocou.

– Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – Scorpius parou no meio do caminho.

– Qual delas? – perguntou entre os dentes.

– O que você vê nela? – o loiro sorriu e se virou para encarar o rosto de Janice. Focando-se em seus cabelos vermelhos; feios e sem luz alguma. Como uma chama apagada.

– É a resposta mais simples do mundo, Janice. Ela não é nenhuma de vocês, nem parecida. Ela é natural, e não fica me julgando por ser quem você sabe que eu sou. – pensou mais um pouco. – Quem eu _era_. – Scorpius terminou seu discurso e inspirou o máximo de ar que pôde, olhando diretamente para o rosto de Janice em seguida. A Sonserina pareceu ter sido acertada por um soco certeiro, mas Scorpius pouco se importou, virou-se e voltou, novamente, à sua caminhada; decidindo não parar na próxima vez que Janice o chamar.

Logo que amanheceu, Scorpius sentiu o ar pesado que rondava o dormitório dos garotos Sonserinos do sétimo ano.

Sem perguntar nada ou ao menos se importar, o loiro subiu ao Salão Principal, pronto para outro dia maçante.

Tomou seu café da manhã tranquilamente, sentindo um peso esquisito nas costas. Era estranho que as pessoas não lhe dirigissem a palavra, mas Janice provavelmente já havia espalhado às quatro casas a briga que os dois haviam tido na madrugada.

Então, ainda sem se importar com os olhares de mágoa que metade da mesa da Sonserina lhe lançava, Scorpius pegou sua bolsa e foi para sua primeira aula: Poções. Uma das únicas, nessa altura do campeonato, que a Sonserina dividia com a Grifinória.

Sorrindo minimamente pela chance de ver Rose logo no início da manhã, Scorpius seguiu até a sala do Prof. Slughorn, que já estava pronto para se aposentar.

Ao chegar ao corredor, ele vislumbrou um grupo de Sonserinos interromperem o que estavam cochichando para encará-lo com desprezo, e mais mágoa.

Indiferente, Scorpius arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– OK, isso é muito estranho. – Rose disse inesperadamente, aparecendo ao seu lado, e olhando para os Sonserinos que falavam de Scorpius. – Uma garota ruiva passou por mim e quase derrubou meus livros, e alguns rapazes ficam me olhando como se eu tivesse atirado Salazar Slytherin da Torre da Grifinória. – o loiro gargalhou, sentindo-se mais leve.

– Acho que lhe devo desculpas por isso. – ele confessou.

– Por quê?

– Longa história. – Rose abraçou seus livros com força, arregalando os olhos azuis, coisa que ela sempre fazia quando ficava curiosa. – Que eu vou te contar quando a aula acabar. – ele completou. – Já não basta metade da Sonserina com ódio mortal de mim, não quero dar mais um motivo para Slughorn me olhar com pena.

A ruiva assentiu e os dois seguiram para a sala, onde Scorpius seguiu para a última cadeira, sozinho, e Rose para a primeira, com Albus Potter.

Do fim da sala, Scorpius poderia observar cada infeliz que cochichasse sobre sua vida, e ainda poderia lançar um olhar de ódio ao fofoqueiro que falasse mal de Rose. Mas, aparentemente, sua presença não foi notada na sala de Poções, com a exceção de Rose, que, após uma pequena discussão com Albus Potter, foi sentar-se ao lado de um incrédulo Scorpius.

– Slughorn vai passar uma aula livre hoje. – ela disse, colocando os inúmeros livros em cima da mesa. – Então você vai ter tempo de me contar a _longa história_. – ela concluiu com seu típico sorriso eficiente, e Scorpius soltou um riso fraco.

– E eu que pensei que você estava com pena da minha solidão. – o loiro zombou e Rose corou, olhando ao redor.

– Bem, também é por causa disso. Você está sempre acompanhado de alguém, e agora eu te vejo sozinho...

– E o Potter? – ela corou mais ainda.

– Ah, ele disse que agora te odeia. – Scorpius arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda.

– Então você e a Potter...

– Lily.

– ... são as únicas da sua família que não querem me matar? – Rose fez uma careta, pedindo desculpas.

– Minha mãe não odeia tanto a sua família. – Scorpius riu, no momento em que Slughorn iniciou sua palestra sobre os perigos que uma aula livre pode proporcionar para aqueles que não aprenderam nada no decorrer do ano, e como uma aula livre pode ser proveitosa para os N.I.E.M.'s.

Scorpius suspirou quando o professor se calou e sentou em sua mesa, anunciando que tiraria as dúvidas de quem fosse até ele.

Então o trabalho começou.

Enquanto o loiro iniciava sua "Poção do Morto-Vivo", a primeira que lhe veio à cabeça, ele contou à Rose toda a conversa que tivera com Janice na madrugada anterior. Ao final do monólogo, a ruiva parecia estarrecida.

– Por que eles se importam tanto se nós somos amigos ou seja-lá-o-que eles acham que somos? – ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta para Janice, que os encarava.

– Porque eles são intrometidos. – Scorpius respondeu simplesmente, adicionando um último ingrediente à sua poção. Rose bufou.

– Eu só tenho medo de que isso fique tão popular que caia nos ouvidos do meu pai. – Scorpius a encarou com incredulidade.

– Você ainda não contou pra ele? – Rose pareceu envergonhada.

– Eu não sei que palavras usar.

– É bem simples. "Hei pai. Scorpius Malfoy agora é meu amigo. Beijo, pai. Te amo!" – Rose riu.

– Não é tão simples assim, Scorpius. Ele provavelmente vai enfartar.

– Talvez ele entenda.

– Talvez não. – Scorpius apoiou as mãos na mesa, batendo seu ombro direito no ombro esquerdo de Rose levemente em sinal de encorajamento.

– Vamos, seja positiva. É melhor ele saber pela sua letra que pela letra do Hugo. – a ruiva riu, corando.

– Prometo que vou tentar. – mas seu sorriso era estranho, era enigmático, como se ela quisesse mandar a Scorpius uma mensagem decodificada, o tipo de mensagem que Rose Weasley não tinha coragem de contar.

Além disso, Scorpius notou que Rose estava, acima de tudo, diferente. Não com ele, mas no todo. Ela até sorria de um modo menos inclinado, como se estivesse impedida de sorrir mais abertamente, e às vezes Scorpius notava que ela olhava desfocadamente para os ornamentos na parede, o que era pra lá de estranho. Mas, sempre que perguntada, Rose somente respondia com um "Só estou cansada" evasivo, fugindo do assunto ou corando exageradamente.

E Scorpius tinha de admitir que aquilo era estranho.

Mas, fora esses momentos de completa alienação e de sorrisos entristecidos, Rose parecia como a de antes, brilhando e faiscando de uma beleza tão natural que Scorpius se perguntava por que as pessoas que passavam por ela não a olhavam com o mesmo encanto que ele o fazia.

Então, se algo estivesse errado com a ruiva, ela era uma ótima atriz.

Ainda assim, a pequena mudança de Rose deixou Scorpius com um mal estar intuitivo, como se ele soubesse que a garota, enquanto os dois iam silenciosamente ao jardim banhado pelo pôr-do-sol, voltar-se-ia para ele e diria, com uma voz impassível:

– Scorpius, eu preciso conversar com você. – o loiro encarou a garota Grifinória e engoliu em seco; não só pelos raios de sol que incidiam em seu rosto, deixando seu cabelo flamejante e sua pele como que coberta por uma luz divina, mas Scorpius Malfoy engoliu em seco porque o rosto de Rose Weasley não estava mais impassível, estava sério.

– Pode dizer. – ele respondeu, tentando empurrar o embrulho no estômago. _Não é nada demais, é só uma conversa_. Rose respirou fundo e encarou o chão de pedra, fazendo Scorpius erguer as sobrancelhas.

– Bem, primeiramente, eu não quero que você leve isso pro lado pessoal... – ela começou, já com a voz levemente embargada.

– Como assim?

–... não estou fazendo isso porque eu quero, mas porque eu devo... – a ruiva continuou sem lhe dar atenção, sem nem ao menos lhe olhar nos olhos.

– Do que você está falando, Rosie? – o pânico em Scorpius era tanto que ele sentia os músculos inquietos.

–... minha família nunca aprovaria esse tipo de amizade, então o único...

– _Esse_ tipo de amizade?

–... meio de fazer com que eles se orgulhem de mim é...

– Você tem de estar brincando!

–... me afastar de você. – Rose concluiu levantando a cabeça, encarando Scorpius com os olhos mais brilhantes que o normal, e ele teve a impressão de que os dois, tanto os olhos de Rose quanto o próprio Sonserino, derreteriam simultaneamente.

Mas o loiro desviou rapidamente o olhar, encarando o sol vermelhíssimo por entre as janelas do corredor.

– Sua família nem sabe da nossa amizade, Rose. – ele disse, ainda sem olhá-la, segurando-se como podia. _Ainda há chances, eu sei que há_. A garota balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos ruivos e selvagens roçando-lhe o rosto.

– Hugo ameaçou contar, ele disse que contaria ao papai se eu não me afastasse. – ela parecia fria, como se fosse outra Rose; uma Rose feita de gelo e não de fogo.

E isso fez a dor de Scorpius implodir de maneira devastadora.

– Seu pai não vai te fazer nada, Rosie! – o garoto disse, quase desesperado.

– Claro que vai! Ele vai me odiar pelo resto da vida! – Scorpius esfregou o rosto com as mãos e empurrou o cabelo para trás, inclinando-se para a ruiva e dizendo, sombrio:

– O que _você_ acha que meu pai vai fazer? – ela engoliu em seco. – Mas eu estou enfrentando tudo e todos para continuar – o loiro hesitou. – sendo seu amigo, Rose. Você não pode me dar as costas depois do que viu hoje! – Rose se desesperou, seus lábios tremiam e seus olhos rodavam por todo o corredor.

– Exatamente por isso! Seus amigos estão te dando as costas por minha causa! Isso não é justo, Scorpius, não é justo! – ao ouvir isso, Scorpius sentiu um impulso de chacoalhar Rose para fazê-la enxergar, mas só conseguiu dizer, já com uma fraqueza que desconhecia:

– Sabe o que não é justo? – perguntou retoricamente. – _Você_ se negar a continuar com algo que _você_ criou! Porque, se você tinha medo de enfrentar seu pai, pra que foi conversar comigo? Por quê, Rosie? – a última pergunta ele fez com um fio de voz, e a garota só balançou a cabeça, com uma expressão que fez Scorpius ansiar por lhe abraçar, dizer-lhe que seus pais nunca iriam se opor à felicidade dos filhos... Mas não o fez, porque uma idéia lhe ocorreu e ele se afastou de Rose, perplexo. – É mentira, não é? – a Grifinória imediatamente o encarou, tão confusa quanto ele no princípio da discussão.

– O que é mentira, Scorpius? – sua voz estava mais ponderada, como se temesse por uma descoberta; isso só o fez inflar-se mais em seu orgulho.

– Hugo não te ameaçou. – ele disse simplesmente, e os olhos de Rose se arregalaram de medo. – Você finalmente viu que o seu momento de rebeldia foi uma estupidez, não é mesmo? – Scorpius usava seu tom perspicaz e Rose o encarava com um misto de pavor e confusão.

– Do que você está falando?

– Tudo bem, _Weasley_, volte para seu Salão Comunal, para seu mundo Grifinório; eu não sei mesmo onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei falar com você. – e sua voz foi se perdendo. – Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça...

– Não foi isso, Scorpius, eu juro. – sua voz soava desesperada. – Hugo me ameaçou, e não há como dizer algo assim por meio de uma carta, eu lhe disse isso, lembra? – ele só balançou a cabeça.

– Não, Weasley, não me lembro. – Scorpius disse, com uma voz fraca e grave, enquanto Rose argumentava de diferentes maneiras.

Cansado, Scorpius soltou os ombros, sempre corretos, e deixou-se ser totalmente fraco ao menos uma vez na vida; ele deixou formar-se em seu rosto a máscara de dor que nunca mostrara antes. E, principalmente, Scorpius deixou que Rose notasse isso.

– Scorpius... – a ruiva soltou em um fio de voz, interrompendo seu monólogo. Então ela abaixou o rosto, tão cansada quanto o Sonserino; e o loiro viu poucas gotas caírem de seus olhos. – Sinto muito, mas, a não ser que você queira dizer algo, acho que não há nada que nós dois possamos fazer. – assim, lançando a Scorpius um olhar enigmático, Rose deu as costas e saiu; seus passos eram fortes, e Scorpius notou que ela não mais flutuava, como um anjo delicado e sublime, a Grifinória impulsionava as pernas alvas com força.

Ainda como um anjo, mas um anjo real, concreto.

Então, sentindo as lágrimas salgadas descendo pelo rosto, Scorpius soltou, reagindo por reflexo à descoberta de que os cabelos ruivos, que agora dobravam o corredor, eram reais:

– Rose? – chamou baixinho, sem esperar resposta. – Eu te amo. – acrescentou, sentindo o peito suspirar de alívio, antes de se comprimir por desespero; porque a garota certamente não o ouvia.

_Covarde_, era o que ouvia, enquanto o chão frio lhe amparava a queda, e a dor no peito lhe impedia de dizer algo.

Aquela, ele sabia, fora sua última chance de dizer as três palavras que mudariam tudo, que o fariam ter ou perder Rose Weasley de vez. E então ele não sabia ao certo o que seria dos dois; naquele momento, enquanto sentia a perda carimbada no tórax, poucas eram as certezas de Scorpius Malfoy.

Mas de uma coisa ele sabia: perdera a euforia diária que era ter Rose como sua amiga, e tudo isso por sua total culpa.

Por ser fraco, por ser covarde.

* * *

Cuidem-se,

Pollita.


	5. No Final

**N.a:** Enfim, fiquem com o **último capítulo** de _Don't Get Too Friendly_.

**E boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V **–** ... No Final.**

Os risos sarcásticos de adeus à Hogwarts o irritavam; como se já não bastassem todos aqueles rituais de final de ano, os abraços, os beijos, as promessas de se encontrarem.

Promessas; quem acredita nelas?

Um de seus amigos o cutucou no ombro para chamá-lo à conversa e Scorpius assentiu impacientemente; _são todos uns desprezíveis_, ele pensou, olhando para a paisagem.

Havia uma rua abandonada, com um casarão semi-destruído ao fundo; instintivamente, Scorpius soltou um suspiro cansado; era a Casa dos Gritos.

Não que ele estivesse sofrendo, _claro _que ele não estava; mas Scorpius vinha evitando qualquer lugar que fizesse seu inconsciente se lembrar de Rose Weasley. Ele estava vivendo bem daquela maneira, sendo frio com as pessoas ao menor sinal de lembrança; mas a Casa dos Gritos era o estopim, era a pequena explosão dentro de seu tórax que o fazia murchar, desejar retornar àquele dia e dizer, para que a ruiva escutasse e compreendesse, aquilo que ele havia covardemente murmurado.

– Eu não sei, acho que trabalharei no Ministério, ou talvez vá morar em outro país... Isso aqui me cansa. – dizia um de seus colegas, olhando para a paisagem com desprezo.

Scorpius concordava afoitamente; cansara-se daquele ar, das pessoas ao redor, aquele amontoado lhe dava ânsias, claustrofobia.

Aqueles últimos meses em Hogwarts foram os piores de sua vida. Foram os mais negros, os mais frios, os mais duros. Todos os olhares lhe irritavam, todas as pessoas eram desprezíveis, todo olhar era pesado e desconfortável, e Rose era uma mentirosa.

E mesmo assim, chamando-a de mentirosa, Scorpius não dava ênfase, não sentia a raiva que deveria sentir, as palavras não saíam fortes, eram só murmúrios, suspiros, lamentos; só o perpassava um mal estar, um vazio.

– O que você acha, Scorpius? – perguntou-lhe o Zabini, o cotovelo apoiado à janela da carruagem, soberbo.

– Sobre? – ele respondeu, sua voz soando rouca; os quatro colegas riram.

– Sobre sair do país, se afastar dessa _gentinha_ sem classe, desse Ministério babaca... – tornaram a rir, com mais desprezo que antes; Scorpius sorriu fracamente e balançou a cabeça.

– Talvez, Zabini; ao contrário de vocês, pretendo fazer algo de útil por aqui. – os rapazes trocaram olhares dramáticos.

– Como ir embora? – Nott soltou, fazendo todos os outros rirem. Scorpius soltou um suspiro disfarçável e a carruagem estacou. Haviam chegado à Estação.

Além dos cinco, vários alunos se encaminhavam na direção do Expresso de Hogwarts, dando adeus para a sombra distante do castelo como tolos.

Scorpius riu deles.

– Pr'aonde você vai, Scorpius? – Zabini gritou ao ver o loiro ir à direção dos primeiros vagões; o garoto se virou para o moreno e disse, quase sorrindo:

– Eu sou ou não um dos monitores-chefe? – seu colega assentiu e lhe acenou, acompanhando os outros para os últimos vagões.

Entrando no vagão dos monitores, Scorpius sentiu um embrulho no estômago, um sentimento que precede os grandes momentos, as grandes reações. Há mais de uma semana que não a via, e ele não saberia qual seria sua reação, ou a dela.

A verdade era que Scorpius a via, de relance, na aula de Poções, sentada à frente, com o rosto fixo no professor, ou caminhando rapidamente pela Biblioteca, procurando por um exemplar específico; mas ele se concentrava em qualquer outra coisa, tentava fingir que era só mais uma Grifinória afoita pelos N.I.E.M's, e que qualquer atenção direcionada a ela seria perda de tempo.

Desde _aquele_ fatídico dia, Rose Weasley deixou de existir para ele.

Automaticamente, seus colegas Sonserinos compreenderam que aquela amizade havia sido desfeita, e como nenhum dos dois se pronunciava sobre o caso, logo todo o castelo esqueceu que um dia uma Weasley e um Malfoy foram tão próximos.

Tão próximos...

_Quanto mais se sobe, maior a queda_, ele sempre se dizia quando chegava a noite, quando seu inconsciente se desmanchava em pensamentos sobre a ruiva e Scorpius tinha de lhe explicar que não havia mais ruiva, não havia mais pensamentos; e que talvez aquela amizade não fosse de todo mal, só assim ele teria a chance de esquecê-la. E então, forçando-se a controlar seus pensamentos, o Sonserino passava noites inteiras sem dormir.

– Olá, Malfoy. – cumprimentou Christopher Wood. – Pronto para seu último trabalho como monitor-chefe? – o loiro guardou o malão e assentiu, sem coragem de olhar ao redor do vagão.

Mas ele não precisou olhar.

Seu corpo reagiu instintivamente logo que as sapatilhas pretas e lustrosas de Rose Weasley tocaram o chão arranhado do vagão; seu coração palpitou, seus pêlos do braço e da nuca se arrepiaram, suas narinas dilataram-se involuntariamente, sentindo seu cheiro morno, infantil; seus olhos procuraram por ela, e quando a encontraram, o abate foi devastador.

– Olá, Scorpius. – a garota disse, naturalmente, como se em seguida os dois trocarem-iam um sorriso cúmplice e amigo.

– Olá, Weasley. – ele respondeu após uma leve hesitação; sua voz e seu rosto estavam tão rudes que Rose corou e Wood assumiu uma postura protetora.

_Ridículo._

Ainda assim, os dois não trocaram um olhar sequer, enquanto vigiavam, lado a lado, os compartimentos alheios, verificando se todos os alunos estavam bem e se todas as bagagens estavam em seus devidos lugares.

Fora uma tarefa árdua, caminhar ao lado dela, sentir seu braço roçar ao braço dela, e não lhe emitir uma palavra sequer. Mas não era o silêncio que diferenciava aquela caminhada das outras, era a postura envergonhada de Rose e a defensiva de Scorpius; eram os olhos azuis desconfortáveis e os olhos cinza amargos.

Foi então que, ao entardecer, quando os dois já estavam por terminar seus deveres como monitores-chefe, Rose parou no meio do caminho, os lábios entreabertos em um suspiro longo e temeroso.

– Scorpius? – ela chamou, vendo que o garoto continuava sua caminhada. – Eu preciso falar com você. – o loiro estacou e sentiu as palavras o atravessarem, estupidamente, lembrando-o do quão doloroso foram _aqueles_ dias.

– Não temos nada a conversar, _Weasley_. – Scorpius respondeu, ainda de costas; ouviu a ruiva suspirar.

– Por favor. – ao ouvir isso, o loiro voltou-se para Rose, olhando-a nos olhos pela primeira vez em meses. O azul estava derretendo-se, como gelo sob o sol quente; havia muito que seus olhos diziam, mas Scorpius nada leu, só os admirou, praguejando contra qualquer mistura de genes que a fizeram tão bela.

– Vá em frente. – ele disse, após desviar os olhos do infindável brilho de Rose. _Agora já era, apaixonei-me por ela novamente_, dizia para si mesmo, enquanto a ruiva balançava os braços nervosamente.

– Não podemos conversar em um lugar mais... privado? – Scorpius franziu a testa e Rose lhe apontou um compartimento vazio; os dois entraram lá.

Sentando-se de frente para Rose, Scorpius sentiu outra vez aquele embrulho no estômago, um formigamento nas pernas, sentiu-se inquieto.

Então, a garota começou a falar.

– Eu sei que você deve estar super chateado comigo. – Scorpius assentiu, acomodando-se no banco. – E é completamente compreensível... – ela suspirou pesadamente e, por um instante, Scorpius pensou se Rose também sofria, por algum motivo, _por alguém_. – Mas, – então ela sentou na ponta do banco, aproximando-se ansiosamente de Scorpius. – você entendeu tudo errado, Scorpius.

– Entendi? – ele respondeu, controlando-se para ser frio e não deixar-se levar pelo calor que emanava da ruiva, como se seus cabelos, desalinhados como chamas, expelissem fogo.

– Sim, você entendeu tudo errado. Absolutamente tudo. – então ela balançou a cabeça e soltou mais um suspiro, olhando de soslaio para as portas deslizantes do compartimento, que estavam fechadas.

– O que eu entendi errado, Rose? – ao som de seu nome, saído por um impulso que Scorpius não previu, a ruiva o encarou com uma expressão nunca vista antes pelo rapaz; era como uma menina assustada, frágil, vulnerável, humana, e, ao mesmo tempo, ofegante, trêmula, confusa, _encantadora_. – Você não se arrependeu de ter se tornado minha _amiga_? – ele ainda completou, com um meio sorriso sarcástico; Rose corou e acordou de sua transe, tomando como expressão um embaraço visível.

– Não sei bem o que eu senti. – ela soltou de repente, massageando os dedos em sinal de ansiedade. – Talvez eu tenha me arrependido de ter falado com você, por um lado... Mas, – e suas maçãs do rosto ficaram da cor de dois pimentões. – ao mesmo tempo, eu não conseguia me arrepender... Foi bem estranho.

– Se é estranho pra você, imagine então pra mim. – ela o encarou sem entender. – Olhe, _Weasley_, eu não sei bem o que se passa na sua cabeça, mas eu não sou como aquele s seus livros de Magia Antiga, aqueles que estão lá quando você precisa deles e depois, quando você tem de voltar à Hogwarts, voltam pr'aquele baú numa boa!

Por um momento, Rose ficou sem fala, compreendendo, talvez, o que ela havia causado a Scorpius, que sorria por dentro, pela ironia da situação. Meses antes, quando a conversa com Rose lhe era uma novidade inabalável, ele desejara com todo afinco ser aqueles livros, mas, à medida que os dois se aproximavam, ele desejava ser mais que aqueles livros, mais do que receber o toque de Rose, ou aquele olhar maternal e cuidadoso que ela os dirigia; Scorpius queria tocá-la como ela o fazia com os livros, e poder lançar a ela seu olhar mais sincero, e ser correspondido da mesma maneira.

Não, ele não queria ser um objeto inanimado quando Rose Weasley lhe dava tanta atenção, ele queria ser a recíproca, o retorno.

– Eu não pretendia te usar para meu divertimento, Scorpius; se é isso que você pensou que eu queria. – ela respondeu, com uma voz fraca e impassível.

– Então, por quê? – pela cor sombria que os olhos de Rose adquiriram, Scorpius viu que aquela era a pergunta que desencadearia a conversa, e sorriu por dentro.

Lá fora, o sol começava a desaparecer, criando sombras e contornos avermelhados nas paredes do compartimento, que possuía um ar pesado e sério, ansioso por uma resposta de Rose Weasley, que adquirira uma cor escarlate nas bochechas.

– Por quê, Rose? – o loiro tornou a perguntar, sentando-se também na ponta do banco, aproximando-se de Rose, admirando seu rosto fascinante do modo mais próximo que já havia conseguido.

_Incrível!_

– Eu queria te conhecer. – ela disse, absorta, sem realmente se tocar de que os dois estavam próximos.

– E não gostou do que conheceu? – a ruiva ergueu os olhos para Scorpius, que ofegou com a luz dos olhos azul-cobalto da garota.

– Não foi isso. – ela respondeu; e Scorpius notou que a postura de Rose mudara, ela parecia reprimida, com medo, insegura; envolta pela luz avermelhada do sol, ela toda parecia queimar, e o loiro teve ânsias e saber o que se passava por debaixo de sua cabeça ruiva, o que a afligia; e, mais do que tudo, Scorpius tinha ânsias de saber se era _ele_ quem a afligia.

E se fosse? E se fosse ele que afligisse os pensamentos cálidos e puros de Rose Weasley? Como Scorpius seguiria sabendo ser ele o motivo de tamanha perturbação de algo tão sublime como a existência daquela que agora o encarava com um misto de medo e determinação?

– O que há com você, Rosie? – perguntou, transbordando preocupação, ao que a garota, piscando seguidas vezes, abriu a boca e disse, com a voz já embargada.

– Eu fui covarde, Scorpius, muito covarde. – nos olhos de Rose havia toda a vergonha que ela sentia, e o loiro se sentiu mal, porque provavelmente fora ele quem lhe apresentara à covardia, ele lhe implantara o medo.

Assim sendo, Scorpius não viu alternativa para se sentir menos culpado do que sussurrar, até mais resignado que a ruiva à sua frente, abaixando a cabeça instintivamente:

– Desculpe, Rose. – e a garota o encarou com um tipo de afeto que o fez corar. Era tão fácil corar perto da ruiva, ainda mais quando ela emanava tanto calor!

– A culpa não foi sua. – ela disse, balançando a cabeça aflitamente. – Não fui covarde por ter medo de ser sua amiga, Scorpius... – e então seus lábios tremeram em um suspiro. – Foi um pouco mais complicado que isso.

Scorpius empalideceu; o que poderia ser um motivo mais forte para a covardia de Rose do que a amizade proibida dos dois?

Então, como que lendo os pensamentos de Scorpius, Rose o fitou nos olhos; o loiro sentiu sua expressão se tranqüilizar, os ombros relaxarem, porque os olhos dela sorriam, derretiam-se em um infinito azul, e lhe diziam infindáveis segredos, infindáveis medos e revelações.

Ofegando, sentindo as veias latejarem, o coração falhar e engolindo em seco, Scorpius decodificou o que os olhos azul cobalto de Rose Weasley lhe diziam por meio de um brilho diferente de todos que o loiro já vira.

Ela o _adorava_!

Quando a luz se fez, e no cérebro de Scorpius ecoavam aquelas três palavras, o loiro corou como só Rose Weasley o fazia corar; seu rosto ficou tão vermelho que ele sentiu os olhos arderem, e o sorriso que se formou foi singular, feito única e estritamente para a ruiva a sua frente. E, mesmo com a descoberta lhe fervendo o rosto e lhe correndo pelas veias, o garoto não pôde evitar a pergunta:

– O que foi tão complicado, Rosie? – e a ruiva olhou ao redor, talvez tomando coragem, buscando palavras, e seu olhar recaiu em Scorpius, que acenou com a cabeça, encorajando-a. E então Rose falou, num tom de realidade imutável, as palavras que Scorpius sempre quisera ouvir:

– Eu descobri que gosto de você, Scorpius, e descobri, também, que era bem mais forte do que uma amizade e... – mas, ao olhar para Scorpius novamente, a ruiva se interrompeu.

No rosto de Scorpius Malfoy transbordava a transformação que o próprio sentia dentro de si. Toda aquela antiga amargura, aquele desprezo, tudo ia dissolvendo-se com o sorriso que ele formava. Sua vontade foi dançar, gritar, gargalhar, abraçar a todos no trem, colocar a cabeça pra fora da janela e sentir o vento batendo no rosto, fazer qualquer coisa que externasse aquela felicidade que ele não sabia disfarçar, e que vinha de dentro para fora, pulsante como seu coração e viva como seu espírito.

Mas o que ele fez importou mais que qualquer outra ação.

Aproveitando a proximidade dos dois, Scorpius ergueu a mão direita e acariciou, como em seus sonhos repetitivos e diferentes, a bochecha corada de Rose.

A pele dela era exatamente como ele imaginara que seria; quente, macia, e fazia com que uma carga elétrica fosse de seus dedos ao resto de seu corpo. Tocá-la era como tocar o sol, e olhá-la no momento seguinte foi como ser inundado por esse sol; porque o olhar de Rose Weasley queimava mais que seus cabelos.

– Você gosta de mim? – Scorpius acabou por perguntar tolamente, notando como seu âmago, seu ego, inflavam por essa confirmação. Rose suspirou, parecendo aliviada e tranqüila, e assentiu.

E o sorriso de Scorpius alargou mais alguns centímetros, fazendo com que a ruiva esboçasse outro afetuoso e encantador.

– E-eu senti medo de gostar de você, Scorpius. _Isso_ não é normal. Simplesmente não é... Mas, parece ser tão natural! – Scorpius teve de concordar, foi natural; mas para ele aquela naturalidade não era algo novo, o seu encanto por Rose nasceu e continuou crescendo rapidamente, mesmo sôfrego e desprovido de qualquer certeza, com uma naturalidade que o assustava. Era como se ele tivesse ali só para admirá-la, exatamente para viver aquele momento com ela.

Havia também a naturalidade com que ele descobriu os sentimentos de Rose – _Que existiam!_ – por ele, como fora fácil, e como ela logo compreendeu que a recíproca era mais que sincera. E ali estavam os dois, corados e radiantes.

– Mas, o que nós faremos agora? – a ruiva perguntou, chocando-se com a realidade dos fatos. – Quero dizer, não vai ser fácil, eu sei dis...

– Nós o faremos. – Scorpius respondeu simplesmente, enrolando um cacho ruivo entre seus dedos; sentiu os olhos de Rose sob si e sorriu; aquele era o melhor momento de sua vida! Só de pensar que acordara de mau humor, um riso fraco lhe vinha à garganta; se ele ao menos imaginasse o que se seguiria, enquanto o sol se escondia por detrás das colinas e a lua aparecia: enorme, vermelha, baixa, com uma aura avermelhada ao redor, como pequenos cosmos. Scorpius admitia que não saberia ser mais feliz que isso. Mas, se ele soubesse, se felicidade maior fosse possível, ele tinha certeza que seria com Rose, absoluta certeza.

– Senta do meu lado. – a ruiva pediu inesperadamente, e, quando Scorpius a olhou, notou que ela estava corada, não pôde evitar outro sorriso.

Obedecendo ao pedido de Rose, o loiro sentou-se ao seu lado, encostando seu ombro com o dela e sentindo seus dedos finos apegando-se com sua mão. Então a ruiva pôs sua cabeça sob o ombro do rapaz, que sentiu o aroma agradável de seus cabelos flamejantes.

Ao ouvir um suspiro genuíno ao seu lado, Scorpius julgou-se tolo por tamanha felicidade; e julgou-se mais tolo ainda por julgar essa felicidade. Ali, ao lado de Rose, como sempre estava em suas maiores descobertas, o loiro viu que _ele_ fora tolo em rir dos apaixonados, em dias passados; ele fora tolo e hipócrita, por zombar dos sorrisos melosos e dos olhos brilhantes e doces; falta a vergonha para os apaixonados, eles não a vêem, eles não a sentem, pois estão inundados demais por tão grande sentimento para notar os outros. O erro era daqueles que não o sentiam, e que eram alvos da vergonha, aqueles sim eram tolos.

Scorpius não pôde se conter em alegria ao notar que ele não estava mais no grupo dos tolos, agora ele era feliz; perto de Rose, ele era completo.

E quem entrasse naquele vagão durante a viagem à Londres, assustar-se-iria com a cena: um rapaz loiro e uma moça ruiva, com um emblema da serpente verde e prata e do leão vermelho e dourado, um Malfoy e uma Weasley, ambos lado a lado, juntos, como nada, nem palavras e nem pessoas, os impediria de ser.

* * *

**N.a:** Não acredito que essa é a minha primeira long a ser terminada, e eu achando que seria UWCR (Uma Weasley Chamada Rose, uma fic que quase era terminada, mas ficou chata e eu a deletei). *-* Não posso esconder minha felicidade por ter conseguido postar os cinco capítulos, meio que baseados no poema, e terminar com esse último. Admito que, desde que comecei a escrever a fic, o final era completamente diferente desse que vocês vêem, mas, enquanto escrevia, vi que, se continuasse daí, não teria sentido, entendem? Espero que vocês tenham gostado do desfecho, eu até que gostei das _coisinhas_ que escrevi, não ficaram tão péssimas quanto eu imaginei que ficariam. Ainda que o clichê "_Sonserino-e-Grifinória-que-se-apaixonam-e-não-podem-ficar-juntos_" permaneça, eu supero isso, acho que supero. Mas, enfim, **último capítulo**, fic **terminada**, e um obrigada à **Alicia Black Cullen**, : DDDDDDD'

Um grande abraço,

Cuidem-se,

Pollita.


End file.
